


Dealing with a drunk prince

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lanling is bad at handling his alcohol, M/M, Yan and lanling being cute and soft with each other, Yan is just ready to kick kiritsugu for not watching lanling, lanling gets drunk from yan’s alcohol, lanling just wants cuddles and to sleep after he drinks yan’s alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: When yan and shiro come back from grocery shopping, they see kiritsugu just having a cigarette and flipping through channels and a drunk sleeping lanling cradling one of yan’s gourds with alcohol. Now yan has to take care of lanling and put him to sleep.
Kudos: 10





	Dealing with a drunk prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe. So go give her some love! Hope that you feel better Mokyo!
> 
> Langzi is another name that yan goes by.
> 
> Sù and Changgong is another name that lanling goes by.

Yan couldn’t believe the scene that he and his master shiro just walked into after getting groceries for the house.

Changgong was laying on the floor asleep while cradling one of yan’s gourds with alcohol in his arms with his cheeks red from the alcohol and his white robe a mess on his body while kiritsugu was just sitting in front of the table with a cigarette in his fingers flipping through channels on the tv.

“Oh, you’re back. He got his hands on your alcohol and has been like that for almost two hours now.” Said kiritsugu as he put the cigarette down in the ash tray and pointed to Changgong like it was nothing.

“And why didn’t you stop him!?” Yelled yan as he quickly put the groceries on the counter in the kitchen before going over to Changgong and lightly shaking him awake.

“I was busy.” Said Kiritsugu as he took a drag from the cigarette in the ash tray before going back to flipping through channels on the tv.

“Yeah, busy having a cigarette and polishing your guns my ass.” muttered shiro from the kitchen as he started putting the groceries away.

“Diànxià, I’m back. Time to wake up.” Said Yan softly as he moved a piece of Changgong’s hair away from his face and took the gourd of alcohol out of Changgong’s arms and placed it on the table.

“Langzi? My head hurts. I just want to go to bed and sleep with you.” Mumbles Changgong as he wrapped his arms around yan’s neck.

Letting out a small laugh and giving Changgong a small kiss on his forehead, yan took Changgong’s arms off of his neck before picking up Changgong in a princess carry and started walking towards the sliding door in the living room/kitchen that lead to his and Changgong’s room.

“Shiro, me and Diànxià aren’t going to eat dinner so have a nice conversation with your dad.” Said yan before closing the sliding door to the living room with the back of his foot and walking down the hall to his and Changgong’s shared room.

“Langzi, why are we in the bathroom?” Said Changgong as he saw that yan walked into the bathroom instead of their shared room.

“So that you can have a bath to flush out the toxins from drinking my alcohol.” Said yan as he put Changgong down on the toilet seat of the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the bathtub to have the water start filling up.

After the water filled up the tub and checking that the water was the right temperature, yan looked back at Changgong, who was still sitting on the toilet seat, and taped on his shoulder.

“Diànxià, strip off your robes and get in the bath and just soak in the bath for 20 minutes. I’m going to go get you a new set of robes alright? And the towels are on the rack.” Said Yan before he walked out of the bathroom after he saw Changgong begin to strip himself of his robes.

Walking to his and Changgong’s shared room and getting a clean pair of white robes for Changgong and changing into a pair of red robes to sleep in for himself, yan hears the sliding door open and close before feeling Changgong hug him from behind.

“I thought I told you to stay in the tub to soak Diànxià.” Said yan as he turned around to Changgong and saw a towel over his head like a vail and started dressing Changgong in his robes to sleep in.

“But you weren’t there anymore so I left and now I’m here.” Said Changgong as Yan started drying his hair with the towel after finishing putting Changgong in his robe to sleep in.

“You are helpless without me Diànxià.” Said Yan as he started to comb Changgong’s long hair with the comb that Changgong brought with him from the bathroom.

“I’m only helpless when I’m drunk and now I want to sleep Langzi.” Said Changgong as he started dragging yan to the futon after yan finished combing his hair.

“I know. Now sleep Diànxià.” Said yan as he and Changgong got into the futon and yan pulled the blanket up to cover themselves up.

“Thank you for taking care of me yan qing. I love you.” Said Changgong before laying his head on yan’s chest and falling asleep.

“You’re welcome Sù. I love you too. Hope that you have sweet dreams.” Said yan with a soft expression on his face as he kissed Changgong’s hair and forehead before falling asleep.


End file.
